The Real Threat
by crazy-hammered-blue-snake
Summary: Repeated nightmares. Forced to relive the fight over and over again. Until, one night it changes, and Link realizes just what he needed to do. But who is this mysterious girl who took Majora's place this last dream? Could the child wearing Majora's Mask have been telling the truth? Could... That Mask... be evil?


**This story will be told in Link's perspective. No OCs this time, a friend asked me to write this.**

* * *

 _'Let's play good guys vs. bad guys. You be the bad guy. And when you're the bad guy, all you do is run, okay?'_

 _I'd never thought about it. At least, not until this last month. But every night, I've been having this same exact dream. Tonight wasn't any different. There was nothing I could do to prevent it. The mask, I new it had a dark power, maybe I could even tell it was evil. Yet I used it. Yet I still kept it, two feet away from where I slept._

 _'Okay.' My dreamstate self said, with the same smirk I had when I had said that. I wasn't going to run at all.  
_

 _I put on the mask. As I always did. Majora appeared. I was wrong. Something was different. It wasn't Majora who appeared. It was a girl. On her arms were chains, connected to the ground. Me, the Fierce Deity, walked up to her. She looked up to me.  
_

 _'Help... please.'_

* * *

I awoke with a start, knowing what I had to do. I didn't know how to do it, or if I could do it, but I knew I was damn sure going to try. I sat up, put my hat on, and strapped on my gear. A blast of cool air greeted me as I opened the door. I jumped off the ledge, instead of using the ladder. I haven't touched that ladder in at least a month. I walked into the opening.

"Couldn't sleep again?" A voice asked from my left. It was Saria, as it has been.

"No. You either?" I asked.

"Heh. Guess not." she said. She looked tired. She had dark rings around her eyes, and I can probably say I have the same.

She had been having the same problem I did. Dreams that wake us up halfway through the night. Neither of us had slept a full night in a week. Her dreams scared her as much, if not more, than mine did me. I talked about mine to her, but she didn't want to talk about hers. I didn't blame her. When she had started having the nightmares, I had been awake, walking around the village.

 ** _Flashback_**

Tonight was the third or fourth night I'd been awoke by nightmares. I couldn't get back to sleep at all, so I decided to walk around the village, to keep an eye out for monsters. There were several Deku Babas and the occasional Wolfos, neither of which were much trouble. Then I heard a scream from Saria's house. I ran as fast as I could, sword drawn.

"Saria?! What happened? Who did it?!" I yelled as soon as I got there.

"L-Link?!" She said. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be? Are YOU okay?" I asked, still on guard.

"Yeah, just... had a bad dream."

I spent that night comforting her. When she woke up, she started blushing.

"You spent the night here?" She asked.

"Well of course I did. You're my best friend. I couldn't leave you like that."

"You didn't... you know... did you?" She asked.

"No, don't worry." I answered, a bit surprised at her.

Awhile back, me and her were in a relationship. It didn't work out, because a few weeks later, everyone noticed I was getting to be taller than everyone else. They just said it was probably because I had left the forest. Anyway, I became the "Big Brother" to all the Kokiri.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Link... I've been thinking..." Saria said.

"About what?" I responded.

"That ocarina I gave you when you left the forest for the first time... I know you got a new one... did you keep it?"

I sighed. "Saria... of course I did. Follow me, I have something to show you." I led her to my house, and used my Hookshot to get up to the door. Saria climbed the ladder.

When we were inside, I walked over to my little dresser. Opening the top drawer, I pulled out a glass case, containing the Fairy Ocarina, some wood polish, and some polishing cloth.

Her eyes lit up. "You really kept it? After all this time? And you kept it in good condition?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Y-you don't know how much this means to me." She said, hugging me.

"I do, actually. You're my friend too." I said, hugging her back. "The only reason I even stopped using it was because I needed the Ocarina of Time's magical power. And I never really stopped playing it. It's a token of our friendship, why would I get rid of it?"

We stayed like that for awhile. When we let go, I took her, along with the Fairy Ocarina to her house. Before I could play though, I had to say something.

"Saria... I need to go back to Termina." I said.

She sighed. "I know. And I want to go with you this time."

That shocked me. "Saria, you know I can't allow that. You know what the Deku Tree said. 'If a Kokiri were to leave the forest, they would leave their life with it.' That probably means you'd die. I'd never forgive myself."

She sighed again. "I understand."

I played a low, calming tune. Although the ocarina I played on didn't have magic, the song itself did, so Saria was asleep in no time. But the song didn't just work on her, as the last thing I remembered was laying on the floor, tired, and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Well... here this is. I'm trying to write at least a thousand words a chapter, but it's really difficult. I don't really know where I'll take it, but please consider reviewing! It motivates me to write more faster! Also check out my other stuff please. It's all pretty good.**


End file.
